Being and Becoming
by CrissSPN
Summary: What if Arya had a sister who was captured by her father? And what if that girl was one of Alagaesia's only hopes? Give it a try! Eragon/OC, Murtagh/Nasuada, Arya/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Being and Becoming

Epilogue

She hoped…stupid girl.

She waited…poor thing.

She fought…dreamy person.

And she fell…it was expected.

She was then found, she was helped and she became who she already was. But her roots held great power and her heart felt desire to revenge. She was a toy on an empty scene.

Then he appeared…then he broke her heart and almost killed her. She fell again… Silly girl, fairy tales are for dreaming, not real life. But this time, she lost her mind and didn't fight and the others fell. She laughed, then she cried.

He was still there, in her heart. But she destroyed all the love with revenge. He was there, looking in her eyes, hate and fury in his. They may have won, but she had lost everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Eragon or any of Christopher Paolini's characters. (goes in her room and starts to cry**).

Being and Becoming

Chapter one: Seeing the light

Her black long hair fell on her shoulders like a slim river. Her blue eyes were looking into the darkness of her chamber, trying to figure out a way to escape the prison she was threw in.

Her father, Galbatorix, who was the king of Alagaesia and also an old rider, never loved was just a reason for him to get angry and to burn more villages. All because of her. Of her bloody existence. Damn her life!

She was there for several weeks. She was getting weaker and weaker and needed to escape before she could possibly die. Death was her greatest fear. In all this time she made a plan, not a brilliant one, but a plan. After her possible and hopeless escape, she could run to Ellesmera, to her mother the queen and to her older sister, Arya. She refused to think that they forgot her. She remembered clearly how her mother and her sister fought to save her from Galbatorix when she was only a child . She remembered how her mother shouted and accused Galbatorix for raping her. That was the moment she knew she was and will always be a mistake. Arya was a good sister, she had always been with her, in all her first years of life, the happy ones, before the king kidnapped her and made, after a long time, her elf family think that she was dead. Since the age of seven, she suffered and suffered and always stayed with the soldiers and the ugly creatures who visited and worked for her dear demonic father.

She was an elf, but, at the beginning of her life she grew up very fast, until the growth stooped and she remain frozen in the body of a sixteen year old. She was now seventeen.

Enough!! That was enough! She wanted revenge, she wanted to see Galbatorix dead. She wanted to dance on his tomb like he danced on the tombs of all his victims.

Being the daughter of a rider and an elf had a lot of advantages as using the magic. Her father tried to convince her to get by his side, but she refused so, that's one of the big reasons of her "rest" in that cell. She walked to the iron door and said only a word : Brisingr. The iron melted when it met the fire and the door opened. The young elf smiled angelically.

"Peace of cake!" she exclaimed.

The she walked slowly on the corridor and reached the last door when she saw a sliver stone on the ground, hidden from the curious eyes, but she had such a good view, that seeing it was very easy. She reached the stone and touched it . Suddenly, it sparkled. She looked at it amazed and then realized that the stone was one of her father's dragon eggs. She took the egg and began to run faster than a normal human speed to the forest. The trees covered her figure with their big bodies and she ran into the darkness again.

In the morning , she decided to take a break from traveling and began to look for food. She ate some strange fruit that she found in a big tree , then she started to run again.

Her journey was long and dangerous. She had to hide from soldiers and Galbatorix's allies. The stone next to her was getting heavier and heavier. It took a lot of power from her and she had to make a lot of breaks on the road.

But the elves were close, she could feel them. Her true home, a place where she could finally stay forever, where she could find love maybe, where she could live in peace. But finding love was her greatest desire. It was difficult for an young elf to find a mate, because that union had to be forever and the decision was important. But she still had fate deep in her heart.

Almost without sleep she reached in a week in Ellesmera. But, one night before she could enter to her family's home, she decided to rest. Just after she closed her eyes, the silver egg broke and a sparkling little dragon rose his head to look to the one who was now his rider. She was quite surprised, but did what she could to comfort him in his first moments of life. He was very happy to run and to play with the leaves and with the flowers. The girl just looked at him with adoration. Trying to play with him she touched his little head with her white slim hand and just then, she collapsed on the light ground, on a grass carpet covered with colored flowers. And she stayed like that for several eyes.

When she woke in the morning and looked to the her right hand she saw a white sign, which she recognize as the riders' sigh. Incredible!

After some minutes of thinking she observed the little dragon looking at her with his big and light eyes, sparkling in the sun. She decided to hide him in the lost meadow that only she knew and discovered when she was a child. After living him playing with the butterflies she walked to the entrance in Ellesmera. She got threw the guardians without them even noticing her and entered the palace. Again, her way was clear. What's gone into them? How could they possibly let Ellesmera so undefended? However, she will tell her mother that too. She entered the throne chamber. Every elf in the room looked amazed at her and then approached to capture her. _So, now you defend Ellesmera!? Stupid!!_ She reached her mother and just said, with a beautiful reverence:

"Mother!" The queen remained frozen , then looked closer to the girl. She had tears in her eyes. She recognized her.

"Eliza, my girl!!"

Review please!!!

Tell what you think.

Kisses,

crissy


	3. Chapter 3

**Nope, I still don't own Eragon**.

Being and Becoming

B&B

Chapter two: There is still hope!

The queen hugged Eliza with straight and continued to cry. Eliza hugged her too, enjoying her motherly touch. Then Islanzadi let go and just looked at her daughter.

"I thought you were dead!" she said quietly.

"For a moment so did I." answered Eliza with a cold voice.

"What did he do to you?" asked the Queen with fear in her eyes.

"Well, as you see, nothing unbearable ."

"But I looked for you! How is it possible this!!??"

"What? That I'm alive?"

"Yes." Said the Queen amazed.

"Well, I think I could call it luck." She answered simple.

"Indeed." The Queen examined her. "You've grown up so beautiful. So beautiful."

"Thanks, I suppose. Oh, I nearly forgot. You know, entering Ellesmera in this times it's easier than entering to your kitchen. " At that, some elves smiled. "So, I was just wondering why is this happening? You don't love Ellesmera anymore or, worse, you're with the Empire?" she thought a little then added, "That would be impossible because I would have known. So, I'm curious to hear the answer. Well, a bit afraid too, but tell me!"

"Well, sweetheart, we live difficult times and…"

"We always did!" interrupted Eliza. The Queen smiled.

"Yes, you're right. But, I honestly don't know why our gates are so undefended. I assure you that I will fix this problem."

"Thanks!" said the girl, smiling shyly.

"Now, I guess you can go to change those clothes and…"

"Where's Arya?" interrupted Eliza again looking at her mother. Islanzadi got pale and sad.

"She's still in her mission."

"You didn't found the rider yet, isn't it?" _Should I tell her that I'm one of the two riders? No, not a good idea. She'll go hysterical and will do things worse. I have to keep the secret for now._

"No." admitted Islanzadi. Eliza looked away.

"Ok, I'll go then to my room."

"I'll send you food and clothes."

"Ok!" and she was ready to go when her mother called again.

"One second! Do you still like white and blue?" she asked smiling a bit. Eliza laughed with her musical voice.

"Purple too." And with that she got out the throne chamber. She reached her old room. It was exactly the same. Hmm, she'll redecorate later. Not enough flowers. Then she began to think at Arya. _It's so strange. How much she has to run to find the right person for that egg? However, I hope she's fine. Hmm, now that I'm a rider I should go to visit Oromis and tell him. He'll teach me more and I know he'll never tell mom if I beg him. Well, that's a good plan, but first, I need a bath. _After a couple of minutes she received some clothes and a big plate full of fruit and the sincere thanks of the elf, who brought her the things, for coming back home. After that, she looked at the clothes. Her mother sent her two long white dresses, with simple decorations, a silk sea-blue one and a purple one. Hmm, the last one was too fussy. Well, she'll need others too so, no need to get angry. She chose the blue one for that day and got out from the palace. She'll eat later. First, she needed to talk to Oromis. She went straight to the little meadow to get the dragon. She found him eating a rabbit. When she appeared, he looked at her and smiled. _He's so sweet! Now, I need a horse to get to Oromis' home. I wonder if Warm Wind it's still here. Well, I have to try. _And with that she called her old horse. Amazingly, he appeared in very short time. She hugged him , then got the little dragon in her arms and went straight to Oromis.

After a half of hour, she reached to the little house. The old elf was standing outside. When he saw her he just stood there, surprised. She laughed and hugged him tightly.

"I've missed you, master." She said simply. After a moment of silence , Oromis answered too.

"My girl! I thought you were dead. This forest was so cold and sad since you left. Now, I can feel her laughing and smiling."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that!" In that moment , a little growl brake the silence.

"What did you bring with you?" asked Oromis curious.

"Well, nothing important!" she said and brought near to him the little bag. "Open it !" she said to Oromis. The old elf opened the bag. The little dragon appeared and looked at him curiously. Oromis froze. Eliza laughed at his reaction.

"Impossible!" was all Oromis could say.

"Actually, it's quite real." She answered smiling.

"It's one of Galbatorix's eggs?"

"Yes, it is. One more thing. You were all wrong. He had three eggs, not two. Well, now he has two."

"Really? But how did you got it?"

"I found it when I was escaping. I don't know who left it there but it really helped me."

"Imagine that, Eliza. You're a rider now.!" Said Oromis happily.

"Well, it's quite unimaginable, but I promise I'll try!" Oromis laughed.

"Thank you! But, now you have to train."

"Well, of course, master! Why do you think I came to you?"

"To see me maybe." Said Oromis and acted like he was angry.

"Well, of course, but this news was far more important."

"Indeed it was." Said the elf and laughed. "Now, we have hope."

"Listen, master! I don't want you to tell anything to mother!! She will become hysteric and I don't need that. And, one more thing. Can you keep the dragon for a while? Until I tell my mother."

"Of course, of course. Glaedr will be very happy."

"By the way, where is he now?"

"Hunting."

"I see. Well, I have to leave now or the Queen will worry."

"One second. What's his name?" asked Oromis. Eliza thought a little.

"I don't know." Oromis laughed.

"You have to give him a name." _He's right._

"It's Cedric a good name?"

"Well, it's a quite simple name, but I like it and it's your choice." Eliza approached the dragon and said sweetly.

"Do like the name Cedric?" The dragon looked a little at her, then gave her a little smile.

"He will talk in a short time."

"By thoughts right?"

"Yes, yes."

"Cute. Well, I'm really off now. Should I come tomorrow?"

"Of course. You have to train."

"Right. Well, goodbye , master!" She said smiling and hugged the old elf. He laughed and then began to talk with Cedric. She smiled again and returned to Ellesmera.

**Thanks for your review Arkillon Shadeslayer !!**

**Review please :D**

**Tell me what you think .**

**Kisses, **

**crissy**


	4. Chapter 4

Being and Becoming

B&B

Chapter three : Remember

Her training began sooner than she thought. Eliza realized that she was stronger than she thought, more powerful than other elves who trained for centuries to achieve what she achieved in only some months. Oromis was happy and full of hope and full of new plans for the future. He was proud of his girl. Cedric had grown up beautiful and sparkling. He was like a huge diamond in the sun, flying happily just like and angel. Because he really was Eliza's angel, friend and maybe family, with Arya , Oromis and Islanzadi. Their relation grew stronger and stronger, Eliza didn't tell her mother yet about the dragon because they were already separated by Arya's absence and another important problem would have killed her poor mother.

"_Poppet_!" called Cedric. Eliza woke from her thinking. She looked up and saw her silver dragon looking worried at her. She smiled.

"_Something wrong, Ced_?"

"_No, no! Nothing! Just that I have a bad feeling about something! It's like the air smells bad actions! I don't know_!" he shouted nervous.

"_If it makes you feel better I can look for my sister with magic_." The elf proposed.

"_Not for me! For you_!" he said and allowed her to sit next to him. She looked at him and realized the truth that was hidden in his sincere words. She the took a small bowl and filled it with water. Then she whispered some words in the ancient language and, after a short time, Arya's image appeared. She was talking to a handsome blonde boy. She realized that she knew that boy because she could see him. But where? Then, a short scene appeared in her head: Carvahall!! No, impossible! However, she concentrated to her sister and , surprisingly, she could hear them.

"We have to fight the urgals in five days!" said Arya. Eliza froze. So, the vardens were attacked. So, that boy was the other rider, for sure. His style was too gentle and he had a courageous face.

"Of course we will fight them and we'll win."

"I hope so!" said her sister quietly.

"I assure you, Arya." Said the young man with emotion and … love?? He loved her sister. Then the image disappeared. She thought for a second and then remembered : Carvahall. The blonde farm boy, the beautiful one! That tall and strong boy, the one who helped her survive in her first escape from Galbatorix, when she got lost in the forest.

~~~Flashback~~~

She was running and running through the darkness. The moon disappeared from the sky, killed by the cursed clouds. The stars were only some points, shinning a little from another world. They were close, she knew it. They wanted her, he wanted her. The king wanted her dead or just far , far away from him, somewhere she couldn't disturb him. And now she was disturbing him. She hid in a little meadow and, after some moments, she saw the soldiers disappearing throw the trees. She was safe for now. But she didn't have a place to sleep, something to eat, water to drink, company. She was alone in that incredibly big place. Suddenly, she saw a boy approaching. He didn't notice her, he was hunting. Without problems he killed two deer. He then made a little camp and also made a fire. Oh, how much she wanted to approach. To feel those hot flames on her frozen body. Without thinking, she shook and the boy noticed her. He looked with fear at her, but quickly he caught her hand and began to hurt her.

"Stop!!" Eliza shouted weakly and began to cry. The boy just looked at her.

"Who are you?" he asked coldly.

"I'm Eliza."

"Well, hello Eliza! Tell me more about you. Why are you in the forest alone and without any food or drink!!??" asked the boy curiously.

"You don't want to know." She assured him.

"But I do. Tell me."

"Well, I'm running from Galbatorix's soldiers."

"Really? What have you done wrong?" he asked surprised.

"If being his daughter is a bad thing, then that's what I did wrong." She answered simply.

"You're his daughter? But he doesn't have a daughter!!"

"Well, he doesn't treat me like his child so you're probably right. Now, can you release me? You're hurting my arm."

"Fine." He released her slim arm.

"Thanks!" He just looked at her. Then he asked.

"Are you hungry?"

"Really, I'm not anymore. This conversation fed my heart and I'm full."

He looked amazed at her.

"Ok. So, where are you going now?"

"I don't know. I wanted to reach Ellesmera, but I got lost."

"You seek the elves?"

"Well, I'm an elf myself!"

She said and showed him her ears.

"Indeed you are."

He said smiling and they continue talking. Days passed and Eragon needed to go home. Eliza was sad because now she would remain again alone. Just in their last minutes together, he told her to come with him, that he will protect her. She accepted, without knowing why. Reaching his home, she still remained hidden in the forest. But, in the next days, soldiers came in Carvahall, looking for her. She realized that she had only one night to express her feelings for Eragon. So, in their last meeting, she kissed him, and he kisses her too. It felt so good, so incredibly sweet. Amazing! But, the next morning, Eliza ran away to keep the soldiers far from Eragon's home. He looked for her, but didn't find her. They never saw each other again since then.

~~~End Flashback~~~

Time passes even when it seems impossible. Her time had come! Now, she had to prove her power! To prove that she was a rider.

"Master, I'm going to the vardens to help them in battle."

"I know, child. But I want to tell you something first."

"Yes, master."

"Change your name, child. You aren't anymore Galbatorix's mistake, you're Alagaesia's hope. Chose your name and say it."

"But mother will never approve." Said Eliza sadly.

"I approve, my dear." Eliza turned to face Islanzadi and some other elves.

"Thank you, mother. But I don't really know what name to pick."

_I know the perfect one_, said Cedric. She looked at him.

"I know now." She announced.

"Tell us then, my princess!" said an old elf.

"From now on, my name will be Elanesse."

"Beautiful name, child. Wear it with pride in the big battle." Eliza looked at her surprised.

"You knew about that?You knew about Cedric?"

"I saw him flying in the forest some days ago, but we'll talk later about that. You're their only hope!" confessed her mother.

"I'm going then!! But, first, I have to change."

"All it's ready."

After a few minutes.

"Goodbye , mother!! I will be back soon!!"

"Be safe, my girl!!" With that, Cedric and Elanesse left Ellesmera maybe for the last time.

Review please:x

From now on, I'm going to call the principal character Eliza and Elanesse, and she'll receive another nickname after some chapters.

The art for this fanfic it's posted on my profile!! Check it out!!

Kisses,

crissy


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Eragon or any creation of Christoper Paolini *unfortunately* **

Being and Becoming

B&B

Chapter four

Their journey was long, but easier than Ellanesse's return to Ellesmera. Having the other's company made time pass quickly. Too quickly. They felt so much agitation in the air when they were only one hundred kilometers away from the vardens. The last part of their journey was a silent one, Eliza tried to remember all the defensive spells she knew and the other spells which could help her fight. Cedric was a bit nervous because it was his first battle but, with Eliza's trust, he was decided to win the battle for the good part. He was also worried for his rider. She was still sensible from her memory of the blonde boy. He saw deep in her thoughts that she loved him and she still felt something for him. Cedric too was grateful to that boy for taking care of her, but he couldn't look in a normal way at him, knowing that Eliza maybe loved him and he loved her sister, Arya. They took a break before arriving to Farten Dur. Eliza got ready for the battle, then climbed on Cedric's back and they both flew to the big volcano. They entered from the top, but what they found it was a horrible image. The battle had begun sooner than they thought. The varden were fighting desperately to win field, but the urgals were just too strong and too many for them to handle. The other dragon and rider were nowhere to be seen.

"It's up to us to save them, my friend!" said Eliza slowly.

"It seems like this, poppet!" And with that he approached the ground and released fire. Many urgals burned in those demonic flames. The varden were amazed and also, happy. She could see it in their minds.

Then, a huge smoke bird appeared from nowhere. Eliza sent a powerful spell into it and destroy it. "_Damn, that was really hard."_

"_I know, but be careful. There's another one. I'll try to find it"._

"_Fine, Ced. Fine. "_

Soon after that, Cedric told her that he had found the missing creature.

"_It's fighting the other rider!" he added._

"_He can handle him!"_ said Eliza, trying hardly to convince herself.

"_I hope so." _Added Cedric.

The battle continued for several hours. The varden won, killing the majority of the urgals, but, some of them succeeded to run from Farten Dur in a tunnel. Eliza landed next to the varden leaders. They were looking curiously at her and Cedric.

"Can you tell me who are you, lady?" asked one of them, a black man. "_Aijihad!" _Remembered Eliza.

"Yes, of course, king Aijihad !" said Eliza and made a short reverence. "I'm Eliza, queen Islanzadi's daughter."

"The little one?: asked the black man surprised.

"Yes, sir. But, I ask you to call me Elanesse. I want to forget my true identity.

"Of course, lady, as you wish." Continued Aijihad confused. "But, one more thing. Weren't you dead?"

"So I've heard. I was, my king. But the bad seed never dies." Said Eliza smiling. Cedric sent her a angry face.

"_What was that for?"_ she asked .

"_You know very well. I hate when you say those things about yourself."_

"_It's the truth, dear one."_

"_Look, just stop it, fine? It's really annoying and I…"_

Just then, someone interrupted them.

"I think you had a little conversation. Sorry for interrupting but we have things to do."

"Of course, we'll help." She changed the subject. "May I ask where is the other rider?"

I don't know!" answered Aijihad and began to worry. "You and you." He said turning to two tired soldiers. "Look for Eragon!"

"_Eragon! So he really is the boy from Carvahall. After so many years. So many memories." _She thought sadly.

"_You think he'll recognize you?"_

"_I really hope he won't!"_

"_What..?"_ tried Cedric but she cut him off.

"Me and Cedric, we can search them, I mean the rider and the dragon."

"If you'll do it do that too, you'll become a hero!"

"Thanks, but I don't need it." And with that she and Cedric climbed on the air waves. Flying near the ground now was dangerous, but necessary. Then, she saw them.

"_There, Ced!"_ she shouted in he mind. He saw them too. He landed next to them.

"Eragon!" shouted the young elf. She reached him in a second. He was hurt and his dragon too. Eliza whispered "Waise Heil!" and the dragon's wound almost heal completely, but when she tried the same spell on the rider, his wound remained in the same form. _Strange! _ She climbed him on Cedric, them she healed the dragon completely. The dragon woke up from its faint and looked at Cedric. When the other dragon realized the presence of another dragon, it prepared to attack, but Cedric stopped it.

"_Wait, we're friends!"_ He said in the Ancient Language.

"_Where are you taking Eragon?"_ asked the blue dragon.

"He has to be healed quickly or he'll die!" said Eliza.

The dragon looked at her.

"_Come with us!"_ proposed Cedric.

"_Of course I will!"_ responded the blue dragon.

"_By the way, what's your name?"_ asked Cedric.

"_Saphira."_ Whispered the dragoness, looking worried at Eragon.

"_He'll be fine, calm down!"_ said Eliza with a calm voice.

Saphira just sent her a sad and angry look. Cedric returned a bit the look. They took Eragon to the varden. When they landed, the first to approach was a healer, Angela. She quickly examined Eragon, before ordering to a group of men to move the rider to a chamber. Saphira was agitated and wanted to be with Eragon, but they didn't let her be with him because they didn't know his state. Eliza and Cedric were standing there, watching the terrible scene, until Cedric went next to Saphira and told her something that made her let them go. Just after that, a well known voice called.

"Eliza!!! Impossible!"

**review please**

**kisses, **

**crissy**


	6. Chapter 6

Being and Becoming

B&B

Chapter 6

"Arya!" shouted Eliza happily.

"You're alive! But how?" she asked confused. _Great, another one!_

"Arya, I escaped months ago. And, well, it's a long story." Tried to explain Eliza.

"I've heard that we have another dragon." She said and looked up to Cedric. He fixed a big shinny eye on her. "A pleasure to meet you, Great Dragon!"

_A pleasure to meet you too, Arya Drottningu!_ He replied, smiling and showing his huge white teeth.

"Who's the rider?" asked Arya tensed.

"I think you know that very well." Replied Elanesse, smiling shyly.

"Yes." Arya watched her closely. "How could this happen?"

"I found the egg when I was escaping from Galbatorix's prison. It was there and I took it. Then, one night before my entrance in Ellesmera, it hatched. And Cedric came out from his egg." Said Eliza sweetly, looking lovingly at Cedric and touching his strong silver neck gently.

"I see!" said Arya smiling. "You two have a strong relation. And, tell me, how's that you have such good skills?"

"Oromis trained me."

"I thought so. Well, you're a big help for us. I don't think that anybody would have thought that we'll have two riders. This is amazing."

"It is, sister!" replied the young rider.

"Well, I have to go now. The varden need me. I'll see you later."

"Right. But, Arya, won't you hug me or something? I'm your sister, after all." Arya looked at her deeply and smiled. Then she approached her and hugged Elanesse with straight.

"You never liked hugs." She whispered slowly.

"I was a child then." Replied Eliza laughing. People began to stare, but they didn't care.

"I'll go now, really! I'll se you tomorrow." Arya kissed her cheek, and left in a good mood.

_Well, it went well, isn't it?_ Broke Eliza the silence.

_Yes, it went. But, Eragon's state is critical. And Saphira's heart broken_. Added Cedric sadly.

_You like her, isn't it?_ She said laughing.

_Maybe. She's nice and beautiful. Eliza was laughing almost hysterically. I'll join her. She needs my help._

_Sure, sure, go! Tell her I greeted._

_Yes, I will._ Said Cedric and touched her hair gently. She smiled. Then, he left her alone. Eliza began to walk through the varden city and found a camp where healers were desperately trying to help the wounded ones. She approached.

"I don't have power anymore! Shouted one of them, tired.

"Me neither! I can't do this anymore!" said another. In front of them was a dying man, crying in pain. She covered his big wound with her right hand and whispered :"Waise Heil!". The healers in the tent looked at her amazed. In one minute, the man stopped crying and touched his healed skin again and again. Then hugged Eliza, crying of joy.

"Thank you! Thank you, gentle lady!" he shouted.

"My pleasure, sir!" she walked to the next ill man, but the other stopped her.

"You're the other rider! Bless you, Diamond Hand!"

"I'm honored that you call me like that, sir!" she replied blushing a bit.

"No, for now on, that's the way we'll all call you!" said a strong voice. Aijihad.

"Thank you, my king. Now, if you don't mind, I have people to heal!"

"Of course!" said Aijihad smiling. Eliza walked towards another dying male and healed him as easily as the first one. After another ten persons, she felt weak and excused herself. The healers thanked her warmly because now they had their powers back. She walked towards the city. People all over the streets greeted her with the same nickname. A dwarf woman approached her.

"Lady Diamond, I was sent to show you your room."

"Thank you, but I would prefer to sleep near Cedric."

"Sir Cedric told us that he desires to sleep with lady Saphira and…"

"Fine then! Show me my room!" her voice was angry. The dwarf woman looked scared. Cedric was leaving her, he liked too much Saphira, in only one day. And he forget her, his rider and friend. They reached her room. She entered and saw a beautiful silver room, with a big bed and silk curtains. She also found, in her wardrobe, several incredible dresses and shoes and coats and, on a table, her food was waiting for her. She took an apple and ate it slowly thinking of Cedric's behavior. Then, she dressed up with a brown battle dress, just in case, and sandals and chose a black coat. When she left the room, she heard a loud roar.

_Eliza!!_ Shouted Cedric_. Where were you? You just disappeared! I've been looking for you! I thought…_

_I'm surprised that you're not with Saphira!_ She replied bitterly.

_What…?_ Asked Cedric confused.

_I know that you want to sleep with her and that you want to help her…_

_She needs me…_

_And I don't?_ replied angrily Eliza and looked up at Cedric.

_Eliza, I don't understand!_

_Me neither! Fine, then, go with Saphira! I'm leaving my position! Find other rider!_ And with that she left.

_Eliza!!!_ Shouted Cedric.

"Leave me alone!" she replied back. Cedric groaned. Why was she always so childish and jealous?

~~~Later that day, at sunset~~~

Cedric found Eliza sleeping in a little cave. He, then, saw that she had been crying herself to sleep.

_I'll always need you too, my poppet._ He whispered lovingly and he covered her with his wing, sitting next to her and closing his eyes to sleep, protecting her from all the bad, only not from herself.

Review please!!!

Kisses,

Crissy


	7. Chapter 7

Being and Becoming

Chapter six: Future

The morning came sooner than expected and the varden began to clean again the mess of the battle field.

"So much death!" whispered Aijihad.

"Don't blame yourself, father!" said Nasuada, his daughter, quietly. "It's nothing you can do now."

"But I could have done so much before this nightmare!" he almost shouted. Some of the soldiers looked at him surprised. Aijihad felt the death more than anybody, although he wasn't dead. All those men: fathers, grandfathers, children, they all died for freedom and some for Aijihad. He knew it. In every battle there were some who sacrificed themselves for their king…him…Aijihad, the great varden king. And he failed them every second. So much death…too many men…gone!

"That's another story." replied Nasuada and went to help the "cleaning".

"Maybe it is. But it's my fault." Said Aijihad too quietly for someone to hear. Then, he saw a person approaching him. After he looked more carefully, he realized that person was Arya. He once more admired her not human beauty and her elegant walking. Seeing her made him remember about Ellanesse. That girl was totally mystery. Well, she truly was like her older sister and like her mother. That thought made him smile a bit.

"Aijihad!" greeted Arya with a strong voice.

"Arya. How can I help you?"

"Well, I was wondering if I can go and see Eragon."

"No, I'm sorry, but Angela was very clear. No one can see him. Not even me." Replied Aijihad sadly.

"But, do you know something about his state?" asked Arya nervous.

"Not much. Only that he seems to recover, but Angela's not sure. Hope she's right." He added tensed.

"Yes. Well, she knows what she's doing. Did you see Eliza?"

"No. I didn't see her since last night."

"Strange. Well, I'll look after her. Good Day!"

"Good day to you too!" Arya left him there, looking at the top of the huge volcano. Was this really over?

Elanesse opened her eyes, expecting to see the powerful light invading her view. But she was all covered by a sparkling wing.

_Cedric._ She whispered in her mind. Elanesse released herself from the huge "tent" and looked outside. It was a sunny day, but memories from the battle invaded her .

_So much death_. Just then, she felt Cedric's mind waking up.(and Cedric of course)

_Good morning._ He said opening his big silver eyes.

'_Morning!_ She greeted and turned to face him. _Look, I'm sorry about yesterday. I don't know why I did that, I wasn't thinking. When I heard that you want to sleep with Saphira, I thought you don't care about me anymore and…well…_ she stopped, unable to continue and she suddenly felt tears on her cheeks. They felt like fire, burning her face. _And I'm sorry._ She finished her speech. Cedric seemed pleased with her confession and put his head into her hands, begging her so scratch his ears. She smiled gently.

_I've missed you._ Replied Cedric.

_Believe me, I missed myself too._ She added whispering.

After some minutes, both of them walked towards the varden camp to see if they could help. All the people greeted her smiling and named her "Diamond hand".

_Why do you think they call me like that? I mean, I found out they call Eragon "silver hand". Why am I "diamond hand"?_

"_Maybe because your sign shines more powerful…_suggested Cedric.

_Really?_ Asked Eliza surprised.

_I suppose._

_Cute. I never thought it like that._

_Well, you're just a little poppet_. He added smiling.

_I'm a woman._

_You're not and thanks to the sky._

_Fine, fine… Maybe we should go and see Eragon._

_Yes, that would be a good thing._ Agreed Cedric.

_Fine, let's go then._ They both went towards a big door and Eliza knocked and, after some minutes, Angela opened the door.

"How may I help you, Eliza?" she asked.

"You know my name…" she replied confused.

"I do."

"Ok…Can I see Eragon?"

"No, you can't. He's still sick and he needs rest."

"Ok, thanks. We'll go then." Said Eliza sadly and was ready to go when Angela stopped her. The little woman asked her smiling.

"Would you like me to read your future?" Eliza froze. Future was a thing that she was afraid the most.

"Sure!" she replied.

"Come with me then." Eliza entered inside a big room. Cedric also entered with his sparkling head. "Sit!" the other commanded. Eliza sat down on the floor. The woman put on the ground dragon bones or something…and began to speak:

"I've seen awkward futures before, but yours is really strange. Look, it says that you're going to become a great hero of our times, but there's also…" there, she stopped.

"What is it?" asked Eliza. Angela looked at her.

"You'll have a terrible end. But your dragon will survive. And you'll betray the ones you love. But you'll also live a great love, that will be shared only in the end. This is strange…" she said pointing a piece in the corner.

"What?" asked Eliza concerned.

"The end is approaching…" and with that she covered the pieces. "It was a pleasure, Eliza." The girl didn't answered. She was close to her death. She was dying already. How could she stop it?

Review pleaseee:x


	8. Chapter 8

Being and Becoming

Chapter 7

_Calm down, Elanesse! You aren't going to believe those stupid words right?_ Asked Cedric concerned. She didn't reply. Death, death! Approaching…and she couldn't fight for her live…it was written in the stars. The old lady was right, she knew it, she felt it! Every part of her body was whispering her closing death, every part of her soul felt it and…

_Stop that please! You aren't going to die! Those are lies_! Shouted Cedric angrily.

_And if it is true? _Asked without thinking Eliza.

_I'll kill everything which can harm you!_ Cedric assured her.

_Even death?_

_Even death. _ Replied Cedric. Eliza stopped from walking and turned her head towards her friend. Cedric had grown up so much in the past days. He was so beautiful with his sparkling scales. There were times when they used to talk for hours, play and sing, but those times were far, far away. _Home is away._ She thought sadly.

_I think this is home now._ Replied Cedric smiling. _And, you have to admit it, here it's a nice place, with nice people and enemies to kill._ He added laughing.

_Yes, you're right. Well, not completely, because killing people is not a good thing._

_Urgals are not people, poppet! They're monsters._

_Cedric…_she said looking disappointed at him.

_Fine, I'll stop. Hey, let's go and find something to eat and then see if we can help more. Are you with me?_ He asked jokily.

_Forever._ Promised Elanesse. She was so damn serious that Cedric looked at her worried. _And I'm not hungry. I ate a lot last night. If I don't take care of myself, you soon won't be able to fly with me._ She smiled brightly.

_You're so little than I could fly with you even if I've had half of my weight._

_Thanks for the compliment._

_You're welcome. _ replied Cedric and both of them went towards the kitchen.

"Strange girl! When I was of her age I loved to be in the centre of attention and talk to everybody, but she's so silent and different, so lonely. I know that elves were like that and now more, after the falling of the Dragon Riders, but she seems so sad." Said Angela concerned. "She has such a dramatic future. Well, she doesn't know everything, but still…"

_You didn't tell her everything? _Asked Solembum, her "full of magic" cat. Angela nodded sadly, looking at the wall in front of her.

"I'm not so strong, Solembum. I'm not. And that poor little thing, with her diabolical father and her creepy fate made me think…of what life really is."

_Is it so bad? What did you hide of her?_

"I didn't tell her that…" But just then, a whisper broke their conversation.

"Saphira…" said the weak voice.

"Eragon! He's awake!" shouted Angela and rushed in his room. She touched his face and felt that the fever began to enfeeble. "Good work, boy!" she said smiling.

Arya was alone in her chamber, getting dressed for the day in front of her. These days were really memorable for her. The best thing was that Eliza was back, really back. After so many years of suffering and tears, she was back. And, the most amazing thing was that she escaped by herself, alone. In all these years, when all the elves in Ellesmera tried to save her, they were kidnapped, killed or they just ran away from the place their princess was waiting. And now she was here. Of course, she could imagine her mother's reaction, when she saw Eliza. Arya laugh at that thought. Islanzadi suffered a lot this years, and that was one of the reasons that made Arya leave her home and travel into the big and dangerous world.

But the fact that her little sister was Dragon Rider now scared her. She was now one of the varden's hopes and that put her in a lot of danger. And, besides, she was just a child, even in the human count. She was only seventeen. Not to that mention in her people's count she was just like baby. This wasn't right, it wasn't. How could this work if her sister was so vulnerable?

"King Aijihad! King Aijihad!" shouted a man, running towards his king.

"Yes?" he replied looking at the tired man.

"My king, Rider Eragon woke up one hour ago!"

"One hour ago. Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Lady Angela didn't let me, Sire. Her reasons I do no know." Replied the man.

"Fine. Announce Arya and…Murtagh, please. Tell them to go straight into Eragon's room and to talk to him. I'll come later."

" Yes, Sire!" said the man and ran away.

"Time for justice!" whispered Aijihad.

A knock in the door announced Angela that she had guests. She went to the door and opened. There were Arya , Murtagh and Saphira's head.

He woke up? Asked Saphira happily.

"Yes, he did. Now, come in! I'll go and see what's he doing." Angela went to Eragon's bed and looked at the young rider. "Wake up, Eragon!" she called. Hearing the noise, Arya, Murtagh and Saphira followed her until the boy's bed. "Wake up, Eragon! You slept too much!" she began to shook his body. Saphira growled.

_Stop that, Angela. I trust you, but he's ill. You'll make him feel worse._

"As a matter of fact, I try to keep him alive!"

'Or to kill him!" added Murtagh.

"You shut up!" replied Angela and turned her face to Eragon. "Wake up, boy, your last day is far! We need you here!" after that, silence covered them. There were all looking at Eragon, hoping and begging him to wake up. After some minutes, the boy began to open his eyes. Slowly, sea blue eyes were watching them. He seemed confused, then looked at Arya and Murtagh.

"I know you!" he whispered.

"Well, of course, sleepy head." Replied Murtagh smiling.

"It's good to see you again, Eragon!" added Arya kindly.

"It's good to se you too!" said Eragon. Arya smiled.

"Now, if you're awake, you should try to get out of the bed. Just in case ." said Angela. Eragon nodded and tried to get out of the bed, but, when he was about to get up, Eragon screamed in pain and threw himself on the bed.

"What do you feel?" asked Angela a bit worried.

"It burns." He whispered.

"Yes, it does, of course." She replied.

What's happening? Asked Saphira scared. Just then, Eragon touched his back and remained shocked.

"What's with this mark on my back?" he asked, sharing Saphira's feeling.

"It's Durza's present!" responded Angela. "Now, try to stay still for a time, then get up, get dressed and eat something. You have to recover."

"But, there's no healer who can fix this?" he asked desperate. Angela looked him kindly.

"No!" she replied and got out of the room. Eragon remained silent for a moment, then said.

"It's everyone fine?"

"Yes, most of them are fine. We were worried sick for you. We thought you're going to die. It was scary. But you're a hero now!" cheered Murtagh.

"I am?" asked Eragon confused.

"Of course. You killed Durza!" he said smiling.

"Right." He then looked at Arya. "You're ok?"

"Yes, I am." She answered. Eragon tried again to get up, but this time Murtagh helped him. He then began to walk, making only little steps, then bigger ones.

"Thanks!" he said to Murtagh.

"No problem. We'll go then. See you outside!"

"Yes, it's better like that. Move quickly, Eragon!" added Arya and she and Murtagh left the room.

_Are you ok, little one?_ Asked Saphira lovingly.

_Better. But, I have one question._

_You always have more than one question._ She laughed.

_Right._ He laughed too. I was just wondering. How did we get here? _We were far away from the varden camp…and we were hard to be seen…how did they make it?_

_They didn't._ answered Saphira simply.

_What do you mean?_ Asked Eragon confused.

_Not the varden saved us. It was another rider. _

_But I am the only rider in here. Explain please._

_Well, you're not the only one surprised. The rider's name is Elanese. She's an elf._

_Wow, an elf! And a girl! This is…surprising._

_And cute. One more friend._ Added Saphira.

_Cute for you_. Said Eragon rolling his eyes.

_There's another thing you need to know. She's Arya's sister._

_What? Arya has a sister?_

_Yes, Eragon._

_This is really strange. Let me change and I'll se you outside._

_Sure. Be careful._

_Yes._ Replied Eragon. Some minutes later, Eragon got out the room and began to walk outside the building. The sun touched his face gently. The feeling that gave him was amazing

_Come on ,little one!_ Called Saphira. Eragon looked at her and admired her beauty one more time.

_Coming!_ He said back. They began to walk through the varden city. Everyone was greeting him with the nickname "Shade Slayer" and he was proud of that. Just then he saw a big silver dragon. He was bigger than Saphira and seemed older.

_He's the other dragon, right?_ He asked Saphira.

_Yes._ _His name is Cedric. _She answered.

_Ok._ Replied Eragon and walked towards the big dragon. "Good day, great dragon!" he greeted the creature. Cedric turned his elegant head and looked down at Eragon.

_You must be the rider, isn't it?_ Eragon nodded. _It's a pleasure to meet you, Shade Slayer!_ He replied smiling. Juts then, the girl next to him turned to look at Eragon. He was charmed my her dark-blue eyes. Then he looked more at her. She was little and thin, but elegant and graceful in the same time. He decided to greet.

"Good day, Lady!" hearing that she laughed.

"Well, it's good to hear that this day has something fine in it. Good morning, Eragon Shade Slayer! And too you too, Saphira!" Saphira smiled.

"So, you're Arya's sister?" he asked without thinking.

"Yes, that's me. But, how are you? When we brought you here, you were in a terrible state."

"I'm fine enough." He looked again in her eyes and discovered something different. He knew that special color her eyes had, it was unique. He also knew the sparkling in them, those fiery eyes.

"I know you!" he whispered.

R&R please


	9. Chapter 9

Being and Becoming

Chapter eight: Hurting memory

"I know you!" whispered Eragon again. He looked at her desperate. Her eyes were as blue as the strange girl he met years ago in the forest. Eyes never lied. He clearly remembered those blue ones, stormy and angry, weak and powerful. He remembered that he first got lost in them like in a deep sea, that he never felt like that before. That moment lasted forever in his heart and he could remember it like it was yesterday.

Flashback

Eragon was hunting deep into the Spine, when he saw something moving in his right. It was a little and short noise, but he could hear it after so many years of hunting. Every sound. For him, this one was really a big one. In that moment, he wanted to look into the darkness for the creature hiding there, but he thought better then. Maybe it was something big, ugly and dangerous. The sun was running of the sky, leaving a huge mark of blood behind. All the leaves were colored in the beautiful color. Night was coming quickly. Trees began to hide their sleepy faces into the leaves, ignoring everything and everyone near them. The wind was singing through their tired arms, playing a lullaby for all the forest and maybe for Eragon too. The boy decided it was better to continue his road and to find a good place to sleep and forget about the noise. Maybe it was the wind, playing with his thoughts and senses, as usual.

"Forget about it!" he whispered and continued on his way. That night was really cold. There was no moon, no stars…nothing, like everything disappeared into a huge black cloud…and maybe will never come back.. That was a scary thought and childish one, of course. Moon and stars…they were immortal. Like elves. Yes, elves were immortal, and beautiful. Maybe they were walking stars. That made Eragon laugh. He made a little fire and approached it, trying to warm himself. Cold waves of air punched him in his chest, making his heart stop beating for several minutes, the start beating faster. _This will make my trip difficult_, he thought angrily. Just then, a quiet noise broke the silence. It was the same noise from the twilight, this time louder. Two deer appeared from the darkness and looked at him scared, but didn't move. He took his bow gently and aimed the two elegant animals…and killed them both. He smiled and collected them from the ground, with kindness. It really seemed he felt bad for killing them. And the same noise was heard again, this time loud enough for anybody no hear. And, in that confusing moment, he saw her. She was hiding behind the trees, shaking violently. But he didn't care…he pushed her into the fire's light and caught her right hand firmly. She cried in pain, tears appearing in her clear blue eyes. She was really scared.

"Stop!" she screamed, begging him.

"Who are you?" he shouted.

"Eliza, I'm Eliza!" she replied quickly, maybe hoping that will free her. Not a chance.

"Well, hello Eliza. Tell me more about you. Why are you in the forest alone and without any food or drink!!??" he asked curiously, but keeping his expression firm.

"You don't want to know." She assured him.

"But I do. Tell me." Tried Eragon.

"Well, I'm running from Galbatorix's soldiers."

"Really? What have you done wrong?" he asked surprised.

"If being his daughter is a bad thing, then that's what I did wrong." She answered simply. His daughter? Impossible! How could this be true? Galbatorix is cruel and evil…he can't have a daughter…he can't.

"You're his daughter? But he doesn't have a daughter!!" he replied with an accusing tone.

"Well, he doesn't treat me like his child so you're probably right. Now, can you release me? You're hurting my arm." Juts then, he realized he was still holding her arm. He looked at it, admiring that beautiful part of the girl in front of him.

"Fine." He released her slim arm, trying to sound more friendly.

"Thanks!" He just looked at her. Then he asked.

"Are you hungry?"

"Really, I'm not anymore. This conversation fed my heart and I'm full."

He looked amazed at her. A normal human wouldn't answer that way. She was something different for sure. He style and looking were different. She looked so pale, but in a beautiful way, just like her skin was covered of snow. Her hair was long and a bit curled and it was standing free on her straight shoulders. Her body was small and graceful, she was very thin, but that made her look even more attractive. Even in the darkness, her eyes were shinning strong, like two stars fallen on Alagaesia.

"Ok. So, where are you going now?" that was the question where he really wanted a answer. It was important to know if she was a danger.

"I don't know. I wanted to reach Ellesmera, but I got lost." Ellesmera? Was she crazy or something?

"You seek the elves?" That was the only intelligent reply I could compose in that short moment of silence. Because of my confusion and surprising, my mind couldn't react properly. And that was ridiculous. But he had an excuse, though. Never in his life, but never, he didn't hear somebody or about somebody who was seeking the elves. That was the action of a lost minded or of a stupid person.

"Well, I'm an elf myself!" came her answer. Now, he was really confused. Well, but that was enough to explain her strange behavior and way of talking. But, an elf? Come on…that was a joke, for sure. That couldn't be possible. If she was an elf, what was she doing in the darkest parts of the forest, far away from her home?

She then, surprisingly, showed him her ears. And yes, they were elf ears.

"Indeed you are." He agreed smiling a bit.

End of flashback

_ERAGON!_ Cried somebody in his mind. He knew that voice, maybe from a old dream. That was the voice of…

_Saphira! _ He called back. Then, he opened his eyes slowly, trying to see where he was. The sun made him close them again, but the blue dragon protected him from the strong arrows of light. He finally saw the place where he was. Eragon was standing in a little chair, in the varden camp.

"What happened?" he asked weakly, looking at Saphira's massive body.

_You fainted, little one._ She replied gently.

In front of everyone? He was shocked now. That was so stupid.

Yes, you scared us all. She said lovingly.

Scared you all? Saphira, tell me where Eliza is! He almost shouted.

She's here, somewhere…I think. Why?

I need to talk with her…

Don't hurt her, Eragon! I won't let you! I saw your memory, but that's not a reason to be angry. She tried to calm him down.

If you knew all the story, Saphira, you would think the same as myself.

I don't think so, but what's the story about? She was curious. Eragon felt her.

She left me, Saphira. We fall in love, than she ran away! She bumped me . Now, it's time for revenge! She deserves it!

Listen here! No revenge today. Now, you're going to tell me what's really happening and we'll decide together what it's better to do!

But…tried Eragon angry.

No buts!!! Replied Saphira with authority. Juts then, Elanesse passed near them and looked at Eragon with curiosity, but his response look was scary. He looked at her with disgust and superiority, making her move her eyes away from his. He smiled at that.

"This is only the beginning of my revenge, Eliza! Just wait and see!"

R&R please


	10. Chapter 10

Being and Becoming

Chapter nine: First step

Saphira and Eragon were going to Saphira's room, to talk about the strange memory the boy had thirty minutes ago. The dragoness was worried about her rider. She never saw him like that. The wild look he sent Eliza minutes ago had faded away, with his power and trust. His face was paler, he seemed sick, he almost moved without thinking and he didn't react at people's greetings. He seemed to be a zombie, but Saphira knew better. That memory made her think more about Elanesse. At the beginning, when she first met her, she seemed nice enough for an elf: smart, beautiful, polite. But now, things began to lose control. What was the story about her running from Galbatorix and that she was his daughter? Here, the dragoness shared Eragon's opinion. Impossible! That was so impossibly impossible. But the rest of the story, the one Eragon resumed to her, it was really confusing. She needed details and facts to believe. And to talk with Arya.

"Can you stop thinking at that for a minute?" asked Eragon with an angry tone. In his voice, Saphira realized he was hurt, that he felt bad for acting like that with the girl.

"No! You're wrong! She deserves it!" he shouted angrily. Saphira growled violently, turning her huge face to Eragon.

_Don't talk with me like that, Eragon. I deserve respect…and Elanesse too. So stop this children game. We'll talk soon about this_.

"Right!" he responded quietly. They continued walking without talking or thinking anything. The stone walls that conjured them were full of strange and complicated golden drawings of huge birds and wise old men. In every painting there was a star on the blue, black or grey sky, night or day. In all the painting, the star was made of silver and was shining powerful in every angel. That star meant something important for the varden and dwarfs, for sure. Approaching one of them, Eragon studied it carefully, touching gently the valorous piece of magnificent art. After that, both dragon and rider exchange a long look, deep look full of emotions: curiosity, faith and love from Saphira and sadness, weakness and confusion from Eragon. They continued walking through the beautiful walls until they reached Saphira's room. They entered slowly and the dragoness approached the huge hole in the wall, the dragon entrance in that place, and danced in the warm light of the sunset, moving with pure elegance. The she turned to face him.

_Now, we have to talk._ She decided.

"Indeed! What do you want to know?" asked Eragon with sadness. This thing really hurt him, deep in his heart. That part of his life was one best, maybe the best. That girl was everything for him and she left. She left him alone in the woods, broken. It was her fault he refused to sleep for several weeks, and that he didn't eat for days, until he almost fainted in front of his family. It was all her fault, her fault, her fault. Not his.

_Everything, little one._ Whispered Saphira kindly and sat on the sparkling floor, looking at him with curiosity.

" Fine!" he agreed, but didn't begin. He couldn't…he hadn't enough power to do this, to remember…her…and them, together. "I prefer to show you." He announced, his voice full of sadness.

_It will hurt more like that._ Said Saphira carefully.

_No, it won't._ decided Eragon and closed his eyes…and big waves of memories appeared. He felt exposed, he felt weak… he felt little…but he had to share this with somebody. Now, it was the time to fight the pain, to destroy it maybe…or only to stop it for a time. He released the group of facts that marked him and prepared. And he let go.

Flashback

The sky was empty. The forest was dead silent. No light…no sound…no life. The trees were fast asleep, dreaming of sunny lands and little happy birds playing in their green hair. Darkness covered the old forest and hid it from any light. Some will say Alagaesia was lost into the nothing…but that wasn't true. Because even nothing would have been better and serving the king and living those desperate times. Being lost in nothing was freedom.

The boy was running quickly through the big forest. Sometimes, days ago, years ago, he used to stop and listen to the trees singing and talking, but now was no time for that, there was no time for breaks and songs. He suddenly saw the one he was looking for, a small form standing near a tree, looking at the hidden sky, at the covered moon and stars, like she knew where they were, the exact place where they were standing.

"Hide!" he shouted to her. She turned to look at him, confusion in her blue eyes. Maybe there were the moon and stars…in her eyes.

"What?" she whispered quietly, without understanding. Without a word, he ran towards her and pushed her into a bush. A short scream escaped from her small lips, but she remained silent after that. After some minutes, which seemed to pass just like hours, a big group of soldiers appeared near the place they were hidden, but didn't notice them and continued their way.

"They're here to get me!" whispered Eliza sadly, after they got up. Eragon looked at her, scared by her dead tone, but he soon regretted it. This time, she wasn't only sad, but angry and confused, a figure that didn't fit her. He looked in her eyes, trying to find some hope in them, but they were all stormy. That was really unbearable and he turned his face from hers.

"They won't get you!" he promised silently. And he really meant it. He cared of her. In those 4 weeks, since she appeared in the forest that night, they saw each other daily…and Eragon realized he was in love with her.

"Let's better not talk about this. How's your family?" she asked acting interested, but Eragon knew she was just trying to avoid the subject.

"They're fine, thank you." Silence followed.

"You know, I really missed you." She whispered, looking at the darkness above her. Eragon remained shocked and happy. She felt it too. Eliza looked at him disappointed. "You didn't, isn't it?" The boy looked at her surprised.

"Of course I missed you." He replied, his voice shaking. She nodded and approached him gently. The connection between them was strong and the feelings grew even more powerful. He reached her tiny hand and pulled her closer to his body. She was so little that Eragon feared he was going to break her if he wasn't careful. She approached her head to his. Her smell was so incredibly sweet, like flowers. And then, without thinking, he closed the space between them. The contact of their lips was like a explosion, burning and melting everything. After several minutes, they stopped. Eragon sat his face on Eliza's and whispered sweetly to her.

"Thank you!"

Next day, he returned to their place, with a big smile on his face, anxious to see her, but she was nowhere to be found. He looked for her everywhere in the forest, called her, begged her…but she didn't appeared. Sadness rested on his shoulders, hurting him.

"Last night was similar with the night we first met." He realized quietly. Maybe she had been a dream, but he knew that was impossible. "She's gone!" he whispered painfully.

End flashback

Eragon felt hot tears on his cheeks, burning his face. He cleaned them slowly, them looked up to Saphira. The dragoness seemed sad and surprised.

"Do you understand now?" he begged desperately.

_Yes_. She responded and flew from that place.

"Saphira!" he shouted, but there was no use for that.

Saphira flew down towards the varden camp, searching Eliza with her strong eyes. And she finally saw her, walking alone, far from the people and from Cedric. She landed in front of her. Eliza freeze at the beginning, but then relaxed, seeing her.

"It was you. How can I help you, Saphira?" her voice was calm, polite.

_Eragon was right. You left him. But I have one more question, before I eat you alive for what you did._

"Ask me!" replied Elanesse. Saphira remained surprised by her courage.

_Why?_ that was the only word Saphira said, but Elanesse understood.

"The soldiers were going to burn the village if they didn't find me. So I ran far from Carvahall and made them follow me. I let them catch me. Eragon isn't the only one who suffered, Saphira. Galbatorix punished me. I still have the signs, they're still here."

_So you didn't run because you wanted to hurt him…_ decided Saphira.

"No, Saphira. I ran because I had to. For him, for his family and…for you." She added smiling sadly. Saphira smiled too at that, knowing she was telling the truth.

_Then tell him, begged Saphira weakly. Do it for yourself and him. _Saphira saw the tiny girl in front of her thinking her proposal, then looking at her.

"Fine." She agreed.

R&R please


	11. Chapter 11

Being and Becoming

Chapter ten: Gone

Her footsteps made a silent noise in the corridor. Her own legs were carrying her towards a big door. She didn't have control of her senses anymore. She didn't know what she was doing…why she was walking towards that door. She finally reached her unknown aim and remained still for several minutes, not knowing what to do, how to act, what to say. That was probably the strangest thing she ever did. But she had to do it. She promised and a Rider always keeps his word. She knocked shyly. The sound of her little fingers on the tough wood made her tremble. _This isn't right!_ She cried in her mind and, when she was about to leave her job undone, the door opened, revealing her handsome blonde young man, looking tired and, somehow, sad. He turned his eyes towards the little girl and he finally, after some seconds of thinking and observing, recognized her.

"What do you want?" he asked her coldly, burning her with his furious look. _This is wrong!_ She decided again. But she knew she has to talk, so she began as gently as she could.

"Hello, Eragon Shade Slayer! Do you have a minute? I need to tell you something." She told him honestly, trying to hide her uncontrollable tremble.

"Not for you!" she replied madly and was ready to close the door when something stopped him. A spell. Eliza was looking concerned at him. Eragon was now fighting himself. He knew well that a part of him had never forgotten her, her touch and her floral smell. But, the other part was more evil and was trying to get rid of her memory, to make it leave his mind. He fought a moment to refrain from the desire to take her into his arms. "Fine! But make it quickly!" he added and let her enter. Her steps were calm and elegant, like he remembered. "Tell me now!" he said. She seemed to think about something for a time, them she began.

"I'm sorry!" She paused, too scared to continue. But she did. "I never had the intention to hurt you in some way and I never desired you bad things. What happened three years ago was amazing… but it had to stop because…"

"Because you left!" completed Eragon slowly. He was suffering, she felt it.

"Yes, because I left. But, Eragon, I had to. Those soldiers…they were after me and you know it! My staying there would have caused your village too much bad luck. I couldn't put up with such a responsibility. I couldn't cause that…not to you! And …I had no choice!"

"You chose to leave without a goodbye." Replied Eragon angrily. He began to walk through the big room, not looking at Eliza and the girl lost her courage. She wasn't brave…not now.

"Just listen ok? I had to leave you! You would have never let me and…" Here, Eragon began to laugh fiercely.

"Do you think I loved you? Do you think I really cared? You weren't the first woman in my life so don't act like that. You were just a nice little romance. I don't care too much that you left. I was better that way." He told her bitterly. In other cases, the young, little girl would have fought back, but this time she let him tell whatever he wanted to her. And he told her everything he felt…how much he hated her and how much he wanted her to leave from his life. Then, she asked quietly.

"You want me to die?" The question hit Eragon with great power. Die? Was she crazy? But he had to lie, to make sure she'll leave him alone.

"I don't really care!" he whispered the response. And, only then, he saw what he was afraid of the most: her tears…those little pieces of diamond on her pale cheeks, falling slowly…like that night, years ago. Just when he wanted to hug her and comfort her, an alarm broke the silence…the battle alarm. Suddenly, Eragon heard a voice in his head.

_Hurry up, little one! _Said Saphira loudly. Eragon looked a moment at the little girl in front of him, the he replied.

_Coming._ He then told Eliza calmly.

"They need us!' and he left the room, leaving her alone, crying…because of him. It was his fault… all his fault. He quickly reached Saphira and almost climbed on her back, when a flash of pain stroke his body. However, he ignored it and reached Saphira's neck. Only then, he realized he didn't take his sword.

_You couldn't fight, anyway_. Tried to comfort him Saphira. He remembered she certainly felt his pain as hers. Saphira was now flying above the varden army, which was fighting the urgals desperately. Just then, he heard a big roar and Saphira and he saw Cedric sending long flames towards the urgals, killing a lot of monsters. On his back was standing Elanesse, red faced from crying, but with a look of determination in her blue-grey eyes. Suddenly, she revealed a sparkling sword in her tiny hand. The sword was really beautiful, agreed Eragon and Saphira, and had a star on its hilt. Then, without a word, Cedric changed his way to go and went towards the ground. Eliza jumped from the silver dragon's back and began to fight fiercely. Her movements were powerful and furious but still elegant, thought Eragon. Just then, a curtain of mist covered the battle field, when Eragon had finally found Aijihad, who was fighting next to Eliza. After the curtain passed, Eragon saw clearly what he didn't need or wanted to see. Aijihad was off on the ground, injured, but Eliza was nowhere to be seen. Saphira reached the ground quickly and Eragon approached Aijihad. He kneed next to him and looked at the fallen king.

"Eragon…" he whispered weakly. Eragon looked at him in pure shock.

"Yes?"

"Take care of the varden, protect them from the antagonism! And make sure you'll survive and defeat Galbatorix." Said Aijihad his last wish to Eragon, looking at the young rider with trust.

"I promise, king Aijihad!"

"And I'm sorry." He added, weakly and slowly, still holding his last breath.

"For what?" asked Eragon confused by the man's confession.

"I tried to protect her, but they were too many and they took her with them. She wasunconscious, I think, because she wasn't moving anymore. I don't think they killed her, though." He added sadly.

"Who are you talking about?" asked Eragon, already afraid of the answer.

"Elanesse." Replied Aijihad. "I'm sorry, Eragon!" he repeated weakly and closed his eyes. _He's gone._ Eragon's eyes were full of anger and sadness. He looked at the battle field. The fight was over, but he had things to do. A group of vardens took the body of Aijihad solemnly. Just then, a woman approached Eragon.

"Eragon!" called Arya. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. And you?" he replied.

"I'm alright. I was looking for Eliza and Murtagh. They're nowhere to be seen." She complained desperate. In that moment, Eragon had a revelation. Next to Aijihad was a man fighting… looking just like Murtagh. _They've taken him too._ He realized shocked.

"Eragon?" asked Arya concerned.

"They've taken them." He replied simply.

"What do you mean?" Arya looked confused at Eragon.

" The urgals have taken them." Just then, another image appeared in his mind. This time, it was Saphira's memory…and in it were the Twins running free next to the group of urgals. _Traitors!_ Added the dragoness angrily. "And the twins…the twins betrayed us and helped the urgals to capture Eliza and Murtagh." He looked at Arya and what he saw there scared him. She was crying, crying desperately, sobbing frequent. Then, a scary roar was heard and Cedric landed next to them.

_Where's Eliza? Tell me now!_ He shouted angrily.

_Cedric, they took her_, responded Saphira sadly.

_No!_ He looked at them, trying to discover the lie. _No! This is impossible! Liars! Liars!_ And with that he jumped in the air again. Without a word, Arya revealed her long sword and entered the tunnel, running.

"Arya!" shouted Eragon, but she was already far from there. Eragon's breathed heavier and heavier from the guilt. _I never meant those words_! He shouted. It was now when he realized how much she meant to him. Although he had a huge attraction to Arya… it was her who he missed the most. And now she was gone… gone where he couldn't follow her now. _Gone! _He knew that surviving without her would be difficult. And he was so mean before the battle…so mean. _She's gone!_ He repeated weakly. It was now when he realized he loved her.

R&R please.


	12. Chapter 12

Being and Becoming

Chapter eleven: Beginning of the treason

_Eragon, I found something,_ said Saphira slowly, like she was afraid to scare her dreamy rider. Eragon didn't react and Saphira took a deep breath before trying again to wake the boy. _ERAGON! _He opened his blue eyes quickly, surprised by her furious voice, but remaining calm.

_Yes, Saphira?_ He asked curiously.

_I found something, little one. I think it's something important. It reminds me of someone, but I need some help. Come here._

_Sure,_ he answered and went towards Saphira's huge body. He looked in her sapphire eyes and saw fear and sadness.

_What?_ He was afraid now. Saphira moved her eye to look at the ground and Eragon followed her. Then, after some minutes of search, he found it, a long and sparkling piece of metal…silver. No, impossible, he whispered quickly, refusing the too true reality. On the straight ground, into the mud, covered by dust was…Eliza's sword.

_So she really fell_, said Saphira quietly. Eragon didn't reply, too shocked by the view_. No, no, NO!_ He almost shouted. The thought of death invaded his already broken thoughts. The thought of her gone forever had been torturing him since the last battle. He even dreamt about this and that made him weaker and more insecure of his own powers. And that was no good for a Dragon Rider. Well, not now. Eragon looked at the sky, the little piece of blue far, far away, into the highs_. Not her…_ Tears appeared on his pale cheeks, cleaning him from the dirt…bitter tears, crossing his face freely, making him look like a child. But that wasn't important now, not now. Looking straight to the sky, he made a promise that he will maybe regret forever.

_Bring her back and I'll never touch or hurt her again,_ he whispered in the Ancient language, closing his eyes. _Never. _

The urgals were moving fast through the big forest, running desperately from something. One of them was caring Eliza's tiny body in his dirty hand, covering the girl with dirt Her slim face, once happy and full of color, was now whiter than paper. Her clothes were dirty and, most of all,… she was awake. Eliza was looking strongly at the urgal captain, trying to enter his disgusting mind and, finally, to release herself from such a messy prison. _Even in Galbatorix's prison…it was better._ She soon heard a long groan . She searched the source of the noise and, after seeing so many urgal faces and stopping herself from groan as well, she saw a well-built man, probably senseless. His hair was inky black and he seemed to be strong…very strong. _Maybe he'll help me._ She looked at him deeper and saw a little silver chain , dangled of his neck. Eliza froze. Silver…chain…and, after many searches, she saw a little locket escaping from his messy hair. The locket had the form of a dragon, like Eliza remembered. _Murtagh… He's here._ The young man appeared again in her life. The young man who made her staying in he father's castle better. And he was now with her, again. Suffering again, probably because of her. A tear appeared on her cheek, but she refused to cry. She was a dragon rider now. She couldn't cry.

"Eragon!" shouted the elf slowly. The boy looked at her scared, but visibly happy to see her safe. He approached carefully.

"Are you ok?" he asked worried.

"Yes, fine." An unbearable silence appeared between them. Eragon watched the woman in front of him respectfully, then broke the silence, trying to calm his heart.

"Did you find something?" Arya looked away and began her short story.

"Nothing big. Just some clothes and well,…bodies…I think Murtagh's and the twins'" she said hesitantly, not looking in his direction. Eragon thought she was maybe afraid of his reaction. He breathed noisy.

"And that's nothing big?" replied the boy sternly. "Nothing big???" he almost shouted. _Damn, how could she say that?_ Then, his thoughts moved to Eliza. As Arya said, her body wasn't with the others.

"But Eliza?" tried Eragon desperately.

"I don't know. I didn't find her!" replied Arya and Eragon saw tears like little pieces of diamonds on her pale cheeks. He closed the space between them and hugged her tightly, comforting the sad elf.

"I'm sure she's fine!" he assured her and himself.

"How can you know?" asked Arya, sobbing, trying hardly not to break into pieces right there, in front of all the varden. But that wouldn't have been a smart move, so Arya excused herself and, after she broke Eragon's embrace, she walked to her room, to be alone. Eragon felt suddenly cold after she let go. He had feelings for Arya, he knew it from the moment he saw her. But he also knew he and Eliza had something, something strong, which could appear in every second, destroying his defending against love. Arya was the warrior tip, like a super woman, a super elf, little, but strong. Eliza, on the other hand, was like a princess, almost always wearing dresses, she was the girly style. Two sisters…two different styles…two different persons. To choose between them was pure torture, but Eragon was sure that Arya fitted him better, because of her strong character. A man screamed near Eragon. The boy turned his head to look at the man and saw him dying on a stone table from an illness without cure. Dark memories returned.

_This is not fair_, said Eragon hardly. _What did all of us do to deserve this? We are the good ones…_

_Little one, even if we fight for a good cause, that doesn't really make us good people, because we do the same thing they do. We kill for our purpose_, said Saphira wisely, entering his mind kindly.

_Yeah, but we must…!_

_We really must?_ asked Saphira, looking at Eragon smartly.

_There's a difference_, added the bow madly.

_Tell me little one._

_We are free_, decided Eragon coldly.

_Are we, Eragon?_ She replied silently.

_What are you talking about? Of course we are_, replied the boy angrily.

_I'm not so sure_, responded Saphira and shot him a knowing look._ Eragon was more than confused_.

_I don't get it_! He admitted shyly.

I don't know how much we'll be free! I just feel a change.

_The world is always changing, Saphira, only that now it's changing faster. And I don't know if that's a good thing_, confessed the boy.

_We'll see, little one, we'll see._

Arya took the full of water bowl and placed it on the table in front of her. The clear water was waiting patiently for Arya to decide what to do. The lights in her room were playing childish into the silver liquid, creating little rainbows. Arya concentrated slowly and whispered the right word for the spell, closing her eyes strongly. When the bowl began to shake, after one long minute, she opened her eyes and looked into the agitated water. Replacing the water now, was an image of a little thin girl, all dirty and not moving, sitting on a stone bed. She was so still, so pale, so tired, that Arya knew immediately what had happened. Her little sister was gone from that world, far, far away from pain and suffering. She closed the weak connection and looked at her slim hands, trying to stop herself from sobbing. Her sister, Eliza, had been a good and kind person, she deserved the best. And dying now was the best thing. With these thoughts, Arya went to sleep only thinking: _She's in a better place._

"Stop! Just stop doing that!" she yelled in great pain.

"Your dear father told me to make you confess everything!" said a dead voice.

"What? He thinks he'll ever get the varden through me? He's so stupid!" he replied proudly and almost smiling, but another plash of pain burned her nerves.

"Speak!" ordered the other voice, venom in every word.

"No!" she replied in the same way.

"Then, you give me no choice. I'll have to take you to him!" he sounded disappointed.

"Do it! I don't care!"

"Oh…you'll care soon!"

Eliza just closed her eyes. After some moments, she heard hard footsteps on the stone floor. _Soldiers_. She waited for them to carry her to her bad and crazy father. The road took them exactly five minutes, passing through the dark walls.

"My king, she refused to speak!" said the dead voice.

"I thought so." She heard her father whispering. Then, she opened her eyes, only to see him approaching, smiling badly.

"Stay away from me!" she whispered. He only continued his walk, stopping in front of her.

"Let's make an agreement." He proposed.

"I'm not interested." She replied coldly, and, in her fight to release herself, she escaped from the two soldiers and was ready to run, when she heard his hurting voice.

"I think you are."

Eliza turned to face her enemy and saw a silver scale.

"Cedric…" she whispered, understanding.

R&R please


	13. Chapter 13

Being and Becoming

Chapter 12

"Yes, yes, Cedric…your little dragon." said Galbatorix smiling sharply.

"Leave him alone!" shouted Eliza. He was going to hurt Cedric, she knew it.

"Well, of course, dear, but only if you do something for me." he replied. Eliza froze instantly. Her body was standing in a strange position, her eyes were empty, no emotion, no reaction, until…

"What?" was her only answer.

"I like it when you listen to me." said Galbatorix with a cruel smile.

"I know." She finally moved from towards him. "Tell me now!"

"Fine. I want you to return to your home, to Elesmera and convince them that you escaped again from me. But in the up coming battle, you will have a big task. "

"Tell me…" she knew she will regret doing this, but she had to see if Cedric was alright.

"You will to my side, and kill some warden only to make them believe that you are with me! And will be enough…"

"No!" said Eliza firmly.

"Then Cedric will suffer a great loss and he'll die too." said the evil king. Eliza knew she had to make a quick decision, but she didn't know what to choose. Doing that for Galbatorix was pure suicide. But she wanted Cedric safe…she had to do it.

"Fine. I will do it!" she claimed loudly. 'Now release me"

"Perfect!" whispered her father. She growled. "Go!' he commanded. She already felt guilty.

"We have to go, Eragon!" Arya's voice was a little sound, easily taken away with the wind. Eragon remained still, looking at the huge mountain. He was now brother with the dwarf, he was already brother with the varden…He will unite all the people pf Alagaesia and fight. "Come on, boy!" said Orik, looking a bit worried. This time, Eragon replied.

"Yes, let's go!" he agreed.

_Are you alright, little one? _He could feel Saphira's fear.

_Just fine._

_I don't believe you._

_But I'm ok, Saphira. What are you worried about?_ He made a innocent face.

_You…and Cedric…well, I'm a bit worried about his early journey. Maybe we should have persuaded him to travel with us towards Elesmera, not by himself._

_Well, he needs some time alone._

_He stayed alone for too long. He needs living creatures near him not silent walls_, said Saphira sounding very tired.

_You're probably right, but he's hurt. He needs time,_ he repeated.

_Just like you, right? _Well, here, Saphira touched his sensible point. He knew that he missed that girl...but not that much. _You're wrong, little one! You're just so wrong. _

_I am not!_

_Don't get that wrong, Eragon. I'm not trying to make you confess something…I just know. Maybe is time for you to know that too._

_I don't agree,_ he protested!

_Yes, I already know that…_whispered Saphira and continued her flight.

Trees and trees!!! Only green, no silver! She was running through a big forest, close to Elesmera. She was finally home. She was finally in a safe place…but how much was she going to stay? What should she say to her beloved mother when she'll leave? Are they going to forgive her for what she was going to do?

_Cedric, I need you now!!_ She screamed and stopped her hopeless running and, right in that moment, she felt his relaxing presence, his wise mind, his strong thoughts. He was here.

He hated so much being alone in this world. That little-two-legs-boy, Eragon and blue-wings, Saphira, they were so annoying sometimes, considering the fact that he spent only one day near them. Why can't they just understand that he missed her? Why? She will come back…He just knew it!

_Cedric, I need you! _Wait a second, that's her voice!! Eliza's voice!!!

_Liza, I'm here! _He called as loud as he could. She was back!

_Liza, I'm here!_ She was not dreaming! She was not!!! Thank you Thank you!!!

_Ced, over here!_ She screamed back, my voice full of emotion.

And she finally saw him. He didn't change too much and he was beautiful as ever. His silver scales were shinning proudly on his massive and elegant body. He was really breath-taking.

I knew you'll return!!

I knew you'll wait!

Happiness was all over the little meadow were Eliza had stopped. They embraced with their bodies, minds and hearts and that moment was perfect, until a male voice broke the silence.

"Cedric? Cedric?" it called worried.

They kept a deep silence.

"Saphira, stop being so agitated. I'm sure his fine and I can swear, as you can, that I felt his mind. So, let's find him, but try to keep yourself calm.

Aren't you going to answer? Eliza asked curious.

Do you want me to answer? replied Cedric smiling.

I think you should. They're worried.

Fine, poppet! Replied the big dragon. I'm here! He called again, but for Eragon and Saphira this time.

Cedric! I was so worried! Screamed Saphira and entered the meadow. Then she observed Eliza. Impossible! She shook her head violently. They have taken you!

Yes, they had, but I escaped again, replied Eliza immediately.

You need to show me that one time! Said Saphira smiling. Eliza approached her blue body and hugged her!

"I missed you!" There was a long silence , but again the nice moment was broken by the same male voice. This time, it was shocked.

"What are you doing here?"

R&R please

Thanks for reviewing jigokunooujo


	14. Chapter 14

Hi!

I know I haven't been updating this story for a long time and I'm sorry! All I have to say is that I'm going to re-write it! My style of writing grew more mature and I hope that will make the story even better! Thanks for those who reviewed and hope you'll follow the rewritten story.

I'll post the first chapter tomorrow!

Byez


End file.
